Una leyenda
by MONAT
Summary: Una misteriosa Aldea, la cual nadie conoce ha hecho que se generen leyendas sobre su origen, pero una particular es la que más le gusta a Hanako, la cual involucra un vengador y a una princesa. -¿Seguirás a la luna a donde quiera que vaya?-


**La princesa y el vengador**

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

Se dice que lejos de aquí existe una aldea, que a pesar que todos sus habitantes son ninjas, prefieren mantenerse ocultos, lejos de cualquier otra aldea y manteniendo a los curiosos aventureros lejos de su hogar, tanto así que nadie sabe su verdadera ubicación. La razón puede radicar en que se especula que sus habitantes tienen un cierto poder, un poder que rebasa el byakugan y si, éste cae en malas manos se podría temer que una nueva guerra inicie, igual que hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Por lo mismo que nadie sabe realmente su ubicación, decidieron nombrar esta aldea como "La aldea oculta del misterio" creando diversas leyendas, todas llenas de cosas fantásticas e increíbles, pero hay una especial que mis abuelos no cansaban de contarla y que yo adoraba.

- _Abuelo, ¿podrías contarme la historia de la princesa y el vengador?_

 _-Nunca te cansas de ella, ¿verdad, Hanako?_

 _La pequeña niñas sonrió y meneó su cabeza, era cierto, nunca se cansaba de escucharla._

 _-Está bien, te la contaré de nuevo, pero me tendrás que prometer algo- le dijo su abuelo enseñándole esa gran sonrisa que muchas personas afirmaban que ella había heredado…no, su propia sonrisa no podía ser tan brillante como la de él.- Nunca olvides esta historia, atesórala bien, no porque yo te la haya contado, si no por lo que esta historia realmente transmite._

De pequeña nunca entendí a lo que se refería mi abuelo con lo que me hizo prometer pero jamás olvide la historia.

 _Moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa y energética, daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su condición._

 _-Muy bien, empecemos…_

Después de una gran guerra, donde habían muerto muchos valientes y poderosos guerreros sacrificados a cambio de tiempos de paz, en él gran reino se sentía la amargura que había dejado atrás la muerte, a pesar de las penas y pérdidas todos estaban felices, con el anhelo de esperanza corriendo en sus venas, todos menos una princesa, cuyo corazón se había vaciado junto con los cuerpos de las almas perdidas que lucharon ferozmente en la guerra.

Su corazón se vacío a causa de un amor no correspondido, ya no le quedaba aquel amor que había profesado tan fuertemente durante toda su vida, las gotas de pasión por esta persona se le habían escapado al escuchar las palabras de rechazo del susodicho amor, esto junto que su más fiel caballero había perecido, causó el resquebrajamiento de su corazón, haciéndole imposible llenarlo de nuevo.

Vacío y dañado, su corazón intentaba seguir adelante, ella intentaba salir y buscar un nuevo camino, ya que siempre pensó que su camino era con aquél que la había rechazado.

 _-¿Por qué rechazo a la princesa aquel hombre?- una de la tantas veces salió esta pregunta de mi pequeña boca._

 _-Porque aquel hombre estaba enamorado de otra persona, de una guerrera tan fuerte que hacía temblar la tierra, no podía corresponderle por más que quisiera, no hubiera sido un amor honesto._

 _-¿Un amor honesto?- la pequeña cabeza se ladeó un poco mostrando la incomprensión ante el concepto_

 _\- Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero… aquel hombre no se hubiera entregado por completo, a pesar que atesoraba a la princesa, no podía entregarle completamente su amor y eso a la larga le hubiera causado a la princesa más daño._

 _-Pero abuelo, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que se quedara con ella?- su abuelo le negó con la cabeza- No lo entiendo abuelo, yo prefiero la mitad de una galleta que quedarme sin nada, puedo comprender la tristeza de la princesa._

 _-El amor no es tan sencillo como las galletas, Hanako-chan, es mucho más complicado, cuando crezcas de seguro entenderás, por el momento continuemos con la historia._

A pesar de sus ansias en buscar un nuevo camino, la princesa no tenía escapatoria de su destino que era ser la futura reina de su gente.

Ya estaba dando su destino por hecho, quedarse con su pueblo e intentar regirlo, a pesar que su corazón le suplicara que no lo hiciera, que su verdadera finalidad no era esa, ella lo mandó a callar ignorando sus súplicas.

Durante el día ella era la heredera capaz de solucionar lo que fuera, la frialdad que le había hecho falta años atrás ahora era su compañera diaria, no porque fuera su naturaleza, sino porque era una manera de protegerse y hacerse sentir fuerte, pero durante la noche era diferente, se sentía vulnerable y cansada por tener que mantener su fachada, tanto así que una que otra noche se escapaba de su gran castillo para refugiarse en la orilla de un hermoso lago.

El claro le brindaba tranquilidad y compañía donde sus noches eran tristes, el lago junto con la luna eran sus compañeros durante la noche, ellos y nadie más, porque nunca se había encontrado nadie ahí y nadie la había encontrado, hasta cierta noche.

Una noche de otoño fresco, donde la luna era redonda y agraciada, donde el lago no te invitaba a nadar pero si a contemplarlo en ese paisaje bañado por clara luz platinada, donde el viento mecía con su gélido aliento las hojas cafés de la copa de los árboles, ante tanta frialdad la princesa lloró, se sentía fría por dentro y por fuera, tanto estaba encerrada dentro de sí misma que no se percató de la presencia de alguien.

-¿Por qué lloras?- una voz profunda pregunto, sin aparentes emociones.

La princesa levantó la cabeza y se topó con unos onixs profundos, tan profundos como el vacío que tenía en su corazón y por una extraña razón se sintió en paz.

Conocía a ese hombre, peligroso, fue lo primero que se le había puesto en la cabeza al recordar cosas de él, exiliado y perdonado por el reino mayor, recordó como su propia gente lo aborrecía y le decía que se mantuviera lejos de él.

-Lloro porque podemos hacerlo, supongo- le contestó la princesa intentando volver a construir su falsa frialdad, tenía que ser fuerte y regresar a su castillo, nada bueno podía salir si ella se quedaba más tiempo con él, a pesar que sus ojos se veían solitarios al igual que los de ella.

-Podemos hacer muchas cosas más sin embargo no estaría bien hacerlas- le contestó él, aun viéndola directamente a los ojos, contemplando las lunas con pequeños rastros de ríos.

La princesa se quedó callada ante tal declaración, pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho, a lo mejor no había sido una buena opción haber confesado su amor a ese hombre, no en ese momento, no durante la guerra.

Él por fin desvió su mirar de sus ojos, y se sentó en las raíces de un árbol que se estaba secando y contempló la luna.

-Dime princesa, ¿por qué sufres? Tienes a tu pueblo contigo, vivos, en cambio mírame a mí sin ningún pueblo al cual pertenecer, solo cenizas.

El corazón de la princesa se achicó, él era el último de su pueblo, el último en ese frío y hostil mundo y fue ahí donde su percepción hacia él cambió, al igual que un río que se mantenía congelado empezaba a derretirse.

Se imaginó a ella misma en su situación, en su situación anterior, en vuelta en una masacre de todo su pueblo y abandonado solo, ¿hubiera sido tan valiente para ir en busca de venganza? no, ella no era valiente.

Recordó los rumores que se habían propagado dentro del gran reino, donde decían que él había encontrado su venganza matando su hermano. Su piel se sacudió en tan solo pensar en ese acto. Y luego lo vio y se dio cuenta que estaba perdido al igual que ella, no, él estaba más perdido y con un dolor que se veía que se había aferrado a él durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

-Yo…Yo perdí a mi caballero en la guerra…- le empezó a contar la princesa – No era solo mi caballero, como muchos piensan, fue también como mi hermano mayor, me cuidaba, me protegía, se preocupaba por mí, pero sobre todo, me enseñaba, me enseño a cómo sobrevivir en este mundo, a pesar que al principio fue algo cruel, yo lo quería, yo lo adoraba, él era mi soporte y la persona con la que podía compartir todo, él era el verdadero pilar de nuestro pueblo…no soy yo, yo no puedo ser una princesa, no puedo ser alguien que rija a las demás personas, yo no nací para eso…yo solo… yo solo…quiero ser feliz- incapaz por mantener sus lagrimas dentro de sus ojos, se llevo sus manos a la cara, se sentía vulnerable, ahí estaba contando algo personal a aquella persona que se le dijo que no confiara, que no se acercara, pero fue imposible para ella, había algo en su presencia que la hacía sentir ligera y querer deshacerse del peso extra, quizás porque tenía la ilusión de que él la comprendiera, o a lo mejor era porque había tocado fondo y su pena la sobrepasaba.

El silencio reino, por un momento solo dejando escuchar los hipidos de ella por un intento de controlar su llanto.

-No intentes parar ese sufrimiento, si lo haces te consumirá, como lo hizo conmigo, sácalo completamente e intenta buscar algo en que aferrarte, puede ser cualquier cosa, pero te aconsejo que no sea la venganza- la sonrisa retorcida de él se le figuró una manera de expresar su lamento y solo pudo llorar más, llorar no solo por ella, si no por el hombre que la estaba consolando de una manera peculiar.

Se quedaron juntos hasta casi el amanecer, durante todo su tiempo juntos permanecieron en silencio, y solo cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a aparecer ella se levantó y le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, cosa que él devolvió.

Se había vuelto una especie de ritual encontrarse en ese lago, casi siempre cuando la luna estuviera completamente llena, había noches donde los dos permanecían callados, viendo la superficie del agua, había otras ocasiones donde ella hablaba con él, pero él solo escuchaba.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo?- una vez le había cuestionado el a ella, la princesa solo miro confundida ante su pregunta. –Ya no lloras y ya no te ves tan infeliz como las primeras veces que te veía.

-Tal vez porque si dejo de venir me sentiré sola de nuevo….-Un silencio invadió después de la declaración, solo el sonido de los árboles se hacían presentes.

-Eres como la luna – dijo él después de un silencio de reflexión –te sientes sola a pesar que tienes todas esas estrellas a tu alrededor.

-Estarán a mi alrededor, pero ninguna de esas estrellas están cerca de mí, las veo brillar a mi alrededor pero ninguna se acerca a hacerme compañía- después dirigió su mirada hacia él – Si yo soy la luna, entonces usted seria la oscuridad de la noche.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él, una verdadera sonrisa, junto con una pequeña chispa en aquellos túneles que tenía por ojos, era cierto lo que había dicho, a pesar de todas las estrellas que rodean la luna, lo único cercano que tiene a ella es la oscuridad, abrazándola con fuerza

Después de esa noche se volvieron más cercanos, él a hora compartía de poco a poco su vida, haciéndola llorar en más de una sola ocasión. La princesa supo cómo vivió su masacre, como después creció con odio y rencor, cómo huyó y traicionó al gran reino solo por cumplir su venganza, como abandono a sus amigos y como había encontrado otras compañías y como seguía saliendo del gran reino para hacer misiones. Ella escuchaba todas sus historias con gran afán, con un gran anhelo, el era un hombre de mundo, él tenía libertad, la libertad que ella añoraba.

Una de esas noches le confesó, que no soportaba estar en donde antes había sido su pueblo, le dolía estar ahí y que por eso iba a ese lugar, se le hacía tranquilo y desde ahí podía ver la luna con claridad.

-Yo no soy la oscuridad, princesa – mencionó él con determinación en su mirada- solo soy una pobre alma en busca de luz en su vida, un viajero que necesita de la luna para alumbrar su noche y a pesar que la luna no estará presente en su día, sabe que la noche será cálida con él.

Ante la confesión del vengador, su corazón se volvió llenar con un sentimiento nuevo, no de la misma manera que antes,no apasionado y ciego como anteriormente había pasado, si no más calmado, una sensación difícil de explicar donde sentía que había por fin encontrado la razón de su existir y se dio cuenta que cada noche que pasaba con él, cada noche que él le contaba algo de su vida él le regalaba un poco de su alma que llenaba su corazón antes vacío.

Pero la felicidad duró poco, ya que fueron encontrados por el pueblo de ella, molestos porque su princesa se juntara con un traidor, como era posible que la princesa de un reino poderoso se viera a escondidas con alguien que había desobedecido las reglas.

Alejaron a la princesa del vengador y la encerraron y en el encierro le recriminaron sobre cómo podía ser tan desleal con su familia, la tacharon a ella como traidora, intento explicarles que él no era como ellos imaginaba, que todos sus actos que había cometido fue a causa de su profundo dolor y que ahora se arrepentía de haber cometido todos esos actos, mas ninguno le creyó.

La princesa se mantuvo fuerte en todo el momento que fue confinada en la celda, ya casi era el día de la luna llena y aun no podía salir…espero y espero pero ninguno de los guardias o persona de su pueblo deban indicio de su liberación.

Hasta que su padre la vio y le informo del futuro que se le había decidido que iba a acatar: Iba a ser rebajada de princesa a cortesana dentro de su pueblo.

Preocupación y terror, fue lo que sintió, su padre le informo que el gran reino ya sabía de esto y que pronto su hermana sería la siguiente heredera, y sin más palabras se marchó, dándole la espalda poniendo su cara de indiferencia, pero la princesa sabía que detrás de esos ojos fríos y calculadores existía pena mezclada con un orgullo roto.

Nunca le atribuiría la culpa su padre, ella comprendía que él solo seguía las demandas de su pueblo, no eran sumos gobernantes.

\- Fui al lago pero la luna nunca apareció-su voz profunda sonó con eco dentro de la celda haciendo que levantara su vista, las lunas se encontraron la oscuridad.

-¿Seguirás a la luna a donde quiera que vaya?- le preguntó la princesa.

-Por supuesto- le respondió determinado.

-Escapemos, busquemos nuestro propio mundo y perdámonos de este- y así como el había aparecido en su celda así se marcharon, nadie se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente que los guardias estaban desmayados y la celda vacía.

Se dice que encontraron sus mundos dentro del otro, formando así otro universo y que la luna fue el único testigo de eso haciendo un pacto con ellos, que jamás revelaría la ubicación de donde se encontraban y así fue, nunca nadie los volvió a encontrar a ellos junto con su descendencia.

 _-Abuelo, Inuzuka-san dice que a lo mejor murieron y por eso nadie los encontró-le dijo la pequeña con su ceño fruncido, con esa expresión se parecía a su abuela._

 _-Lo dudo mucho pequeña, ese vengador era muy hábil, y aunque no lo creas la princesa también lo era- le contestó su abuelo con una sonrisa melancólica que poca veces mostraba._

 _-¿Por qué tu y abuela Sakura lucen tristes al contar esta historia? A veces también abuela Ino, y abuelo Sai nunca me la quiere platicar-_

 _-Hanako, algún día sabrás el porqué, por el momento se la mejor kunoichi y encuentra esa aldea, si lo logras hacer comprenderás muchas cosas._

Y aquí estoy, buscando la Aldea oculta del misterio, después que mi abuelo murió se me puso bajo mi cuidado unos rollos sobre el clan Uchiha, su procedencia y su último sobreviviente, Uchiha Sasuke, un vengador perdonado por su aldea y vuelto a desaparecer, pero esta vez sin dejar rastro y no solo, si no con la compañía de Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga.

Estoy cerca de la verdadera historia lo sé y yo Uzumaki Hanako encontraré la Aldea que siempre me pareció fascinante y le daré las felicitaciones de mi abuelo a su gran amigo, ¡Estoy segura de eso!

* * *

Dios mio, como disfrute escribiendo este fic, creo que es mi primer fic decente y la verdad me gusto mucho la idea, ¿Que les pareció a ustedes?

Cuando se refiere al gran reino se refiere a Konoha, mientras que el pueblo se refiere nada más al clan Hyuga.

Me encantó ponerle Hanako a la nieta de Narusaku y pensar que también es nieta de SaiIno, por eso su nombre, me imagine todas emocionadas las abuelas sugiriendo nombres y quedando con Hanako que significa pequeña flor, o niña de flor.

Espero no confundirlos mucho, la verdad no se si hacer una continuación a esta historia, por eso le puse complete, por que lo mas seguro es que ahí quedé, no soy buena inventando OC.

Perdón por hacer a Sasuke tan OoC y a Hinata también, pero es una leyenda, jajaja no todo como lo platico Naruto fue realmente así, así que tengan en mente eso, tenía que sentirse un aire romántico.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic *hace reverencia*, si les gusto dejen review y comenten si le gustaría una continuación para tomarlo en cuenta.


End file.
